En medio del caos
by Tatily
Summary: Mina, Yaten, una cabaña y una guitarra.


**En medio del caos**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo escribo sobre ellos por entretención._

* * *

Viñeta

* * *

.

..

La bendita canción estaba en un punto crucial y tenía que ponerle una parte mas fuerte, un clímax que le diera poder a la melodía y no lo conseguía. No podía concentrarse y era culpa de una sola persona

— Mina… — el chico la llamó por segunda vez mientras la muchacha se paseaba en ropa interior por la cabaña.

— No puedo creer que haya perdido esa blusa en este lugar — ella desvariaba intentando averiguar dónde había dejado la prenda tan preciada.

— Minako… — Yaten intentaba llamar su atención, obviamente sin éxito. Lo que comenzaba a molestarlo. Ese fin de semana tenía que ser tranquilo, ella le había prometido dejarlo terminar esa canción si es que la llevaba con él.

— ¡Debe estar por algún sitio! Cielos ¿qué haré si no la encuentro? — entraba y salía de la habitación, se paseaba por la sala y volvía a entrar al cuarto. La bendita blusa había sido un regalo de su novio y temía que la hubieran perdido la noche anterior, que había sido una locura total.

— ¡Minako Aino! — el eco de la voz masculina paralizó a la chica.

Ella había quedado estática frente a él, quien intentaba sacarla de su histeria, según él, infundada. Y que también trataba que dejara de desconcentrarlo con su escándalo.

— ¿Otra vez perdí la cabeza? — sonrió ruborizada.

— Eso también… pero prometiste ser una buena chica y no hacer ruido mientras trabajaba en la composición.

— Lo sé, lo siento mucho — al mover su mano para hacer la típica mueca de disculpa con un dedo en sus labios, una cinta del sujetador se deslizo por su hombro.

— Y por los dioses ¿podrías, de una vez, ponerte algo encima? — la mirada verdosa se paseó por las curvas de la muchacha fugazmente y regresó su atención a la partitura que leía antes de ser caóticamente interrumpido.

Mina asintió lentamente mientras se sentía un poco avergonzada. Yaten no tenía reparos en decirle que le gustaba como se veía, lo hacía de una manera más sutil que sus antiguos novios pero de todas formas se lo hacía saber, aunque últimamente se mostraba muy reacio a verla mostrar piel. Y eso abrió la curiosidad, siempre aguda de la joven.

— ¿No te gusta cómo me veo así? — su sonrisa encantadora acompañada de ese tono profundo de su voz, siempre lograba llamar su atención.

— No es eso. Trato de concentrarme y tu paseo no me deja — dijo firme.

Él jamás admitiría que había empezado a sudar un poco por la cercanía de la muchacha. Era algo atípico y últimamente le sucedía más a menudo de lo normal. Era un comportamiento hormonal que no podía dejar que lo controlara. Seiya seguramente le diría que hiciera lo que le dictaba su cuerpo, y actuar como él jamás era una buena idea. Tenía arremolinados estos pensamientos en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que Minako ya se había sentado en sus piernas y desvergonzadamente se había pegado a él como si le hubiera dado permiso. Jugaba con su cabello y lo miraba con esos ojos juguetones examinándolo con la curiosidad del mundo.

— Te ves muy lindo cuando no estás enfadado.

— Gracias. Ahora puedes bajarte de mí — la tomó por la cintura para alejarle y un escalofrío recorrió a ambos, dejando sus mejillas rojas. El chico la soltó y miró a un lado.

— Yaten… ¿no quieres estar así de cerca conmigo?

—… — el no decir nada significaba un momento de reflexión para él.

Para Mina, por el contrario, sembraba un ramillete de posibilidades. Las que comenzaban con ser impulsiva, y plantarle un beso a su novio en ese momento era la locura número uno en su cabeza. Y que locura más bella siendo que conquistar a ese hombre había sido el logro de su vida. Besaría esa boca hasta que se cansara y dudaba que eso sucediera alguna vez.

Ella, esa mujer siempre sabía cómo desbaratarle la cabeza en un segundo. Sus labios, que nunca se quedaban quietos, sabían exactamente qué hacer para conquistar los suyos y dejarlo sin aliento. Sus manos, curiosas como toda ella se aferraban a cada milímetro de piel que tocaban dejando su marca, su perfume impregnado y toda su estampa sobre él. Aún se preguntaba por qué una persona tan dispar a él podía ser tan compatible con su ser.

Y aunque ponía su mente de cabeza, también sabía como controlar a la chiquilla revoltosa que era.

De pronto Mina se vio con un papel en las manos y Yaten a su lado esperando que saliera de su encantamiento.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — iba todo tan bien para juguetear un rato más.

— Si no puedo hacer que te quedes quieta, al menos me serás útil — la miró fijamente mientras daba la primera nota en su guitarra.

— ¿Tú quieres que…? — lo vio asentir casi burlándose de su pregunta.

— Vamos, canta. Me ayudarás con la letra.

Mina se emocionó tanto que se olvidó de todo y sólo armonizó su voz con las cuerdas de Yaten.

Tenía tanta suerte de compartir la música con él. Era una forma muy diferente de hacer el amor y lo adoraba.

..

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

Siempre se puede tener un rato libre para escribir de ellos dos.

Lastima que no me da para subir un long chapter

Gracias a quienes siempre me dejan un lindo review y se alegran de leer mis escritos.

Aunque no siempre responda, me pone muy contenta ver que hago sentir parte de mi en uds

:D

 **Gracias por leer, saludos!**


End file.
